To Want
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: Hotch watches Reid with Rica, and he couldn't help but to think about Haley. One-shot Reid/OC Hotch.


**ONE-SHOT!  
>HOTCH AND REID AND RICA.<br>I would like to say that this is interesting  
>and writing Hotch is interesting<br>HOPE YOU ALL LIKE :D  
>I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS<br>I do own Rica!  
>Thank you so much again! :D<br>****Peace and Love.  
><strong>**!Hattress!**

* * *

><p>It happened so fast he didn't know how it could have been avoided. He was just happy that he was okay. SSA. Aaron Hotchner closed his eyes for a moment as he thought about the events that just happened. Reid was shot in the shoulder, and he couldn't help but to feel guilty. He should have been the one to help him and be there, but he was just a tad bit too late.<p>

It had been a year, three months and two days since Haley was killed, and he knew that everyone still didn't know how to react around him with that subject. They were all worried about him when the one-year anniversary came around. It must have been that thought that made him distracted when it came to the safety of his fellow agent. He had a reason to be, he missed Haley everyday and wished she were still around.

Hotch took a deep breath as he stared through the window and watched Reid. He chuckled to himself as he sat and tried to eat Jell-O with his injured arm. The older agent didn't even notice Morgan coming behind him as he laughed as well at Reid.

"You okay Hotch?" he asked.

"Yeah, just some cuts from when I pushed him out the way. You know the usual." He was monotone as he spoke and crossed his arms.

Morgan knew when to push certain questions onto him like how about he was feeling at that moment. He could tell he was distracted and the whole team knew why, but they also knew Hotch wouldn't say anything.

"Well, the unsub could have done worse, what about Reid? Is his arm going to heal fine?" Morgan questioned.

"He is fine, just a flesh wound." He let out a deep breath.

They glance back at the window and chuckle when he attempted to eat the jell-o again. It wasn't until he heard someone muttering in another language did he turn around to see a small girl no bigger than 5ft come barging in and go right up to Morgan.

Her black hair was curly and up in a bun with a blue scarf around her head. Blue flair jeans too big for her size and a black fitted t-shirt. The girl looked like she came out from a windstorm from the way she acted. Once she spotted Morgan, the girl grabbed his shirt from behind and stared up into his eyes,

"Muscles, how is he?" the girl asked as she nervously played with the wooden ring on her finger, "Is he okay, I just got your message and I clocked out of work just about ran here, or so it felt like that. Well he is okay? You just said he got shot." She was rattling off, "Oh I know he wouldn't have said anything to me until I saw him."

"Nica, chill a bit, he is fine just got shot in his shoulder." Morgan grabbed her by the arms to calm her down.

The young girl tensed up by his hands and took a deep breath to help her calm down. She was just worried about Spencer all the time for some reason, and especially when he would leave and come back with a new story that would freak her out.

"Um, Nica how did you get in?" Morgan's curiosity got the best of him.

"I told them I was his step-sister." She smiled as if she was proud, "Then I gave them a dirty look."

He chuckled and looked behind her to see Hotch look at the girl with great curiosity. It wasn't till he cleared his throat that Morgan finally snapped back into attention,

"Oh, Hotch this is Veronica Goya, she is—"

"I'm Spencer's good friend, and the one that makes your coffee everyday." She held her hand out and took his into a firm grip, "Let me guess, you are one of the black coffees?" she questioned with a head tilt.

Hotch smirked and nods his head. Nica couldn't help but to tense up as she looked up at him with a small smile. This was one of the men that Spencer looked up to, and she was just standing there making ridiculous talk.

"Okay well now that I am in front of big boss man, would you mind if I go see him?" Rica asked and did her best to look up into his eyes,

"You should let her go. It will be good for him." Morgan imputed.

Hotch nodded to her, as a smile grew wide on her face. In a frantic mess she ran into the room and Spencer's face lit up as soon as their eyes met. Rica couldn't believe that he was lying in a hospital bed. Hotch stood outside the door and watched the pair interact through the window,

"Rica!" Spencer's voice went an octave higher than normal.

"Don't you Rica me Doctor. I get a call from Muscles and he tells me you have been shot?" The sound of her voice was not meant to sound mean, but concerned.

Reid looked up into her eyes with a small puppy like expression and opened his mouth to say some kind of statistic, but he knew that no matter what she would argue with him.

"Well Rica it is just a flesh wound in my shoulder." He said wanting to smooth things over with her, "The unsub came out of no where and started shooting. If it wasn't for Hotch pushing me out of the way it could have been a lot worse."

Rice pressed her lips together and tried not to explode. She couldn't understand why he was taking this so lightly, but at the same time he must have been thinking the same thing about why she wasn't taking it in a lighter manner,

"You got me worried is all." She muttered and punched his good arm.

Spencer gave out a good yelp and just sat there with a sullen look on his face. He knew she was upset, but pinching him was not going to make things better. The Doctor went back to trying to eat the jell-o with his bad arm giving Rica a puppy stare.

Slowly she held out her hand for the spoon and Jell-o, and Spencer handed it to her carefully. Rica sighed and spooned some of the red gel and put it up to his mouth.

Rica tried not to smile much to show him that she was okay with the whole situation, but he was right about it being much worse. She took a deep breath as she helped him eat. They sat in a comfortable silence as he gave her a smile and she couldn't help but to smile back.

"I am happy you're here." Reid muttered

"Yeah I am too." She answered.

Hotch watched the scene through the window and it reminded him of Haley so much. The ache in his chest began to take over as he witnessed the pair, but he knew that he was happy for Reid,

"They are an odd pair." Morgan came from behind him and stared at the same scene.

"What is she to him?" Hotch asked in his usual monotone voice.

Morgan chuckled slightly and shook his head.

"They met a year ago, and like she said she makes our coffee, but they aren't in a relationship. As you can see she cares about him a lot and doesn't like to see him alone or hurt. She is the family outside of the BAU." He smirked at them, "The way he cares about her and the way she cares about him, they show each other all the time. They don't need titles to show everybody that they want to be around each other. I guess you can say they are close friends who really enjoy each other's company." It was hard for Morgan to explain their relationship since he really didn't know himself.

Hotch nodded, as his eyes wouldn't leave the glass. He noticed the way Rica's expressions were not of a person in love, but of a person who cared deeply for someone. Morgan butchered the explanation, but just by her face he understood a bit better.

Soon Rica got up and kissed Reid on the cheek. Hotch could tell she didn't want to leave him, but there was something that pulled her away. When she walked out she looked up at Hotch and gave him a small smile,

"Look sir, I know I am not his girlfriend and all, but thank you. I mean I know you don't say that you know someone after a year, but if I lost him it would be like I lost someone as important as my family." She gave him a half smile.

"Well he is part of our BAU family, but I am glad that he has someone else." Hotch nodded his head and actually gave her a small smile,

"Next time he gets the coffee I'll make sure yours is free." She chuckled.

Without any warning Rica bounced on her toes and kissed Hotch's cheek. It was a bold move, and it made Morgan hold back a chuckle. Hotch was not a person for bushing, but he felt some kind of heat rush to his face. She grabbed his hand into a firm handshake and reluctantly let go.

Rica nodded to Hotch once more and looked at Morgan and whispered a good bye. When she left it made her sad, but she knew she couldn't be there for a long time. It would put him in an awkward position and it would make her madder.

Morgan looked over at Hotch to see his face in a thinking position. What goes on inside that man's head he would never know. Morgan tapped him on the shoulder pulling him out of the trace,

"What you thinking?" he finally asked.

"Just interesting to see a girl with him. It's nice to see he is finally having a life outside of the BAU, and she is someone I would have never thought he would go for." Hotch mused out loud.

"When Reid met her I don't think he had a choice in if he wanted to go for her or not. She is very hard headed and knows what she wants, and apparently she wants him." Morgan couldn't help but to joke.

Hotch nodded and stared at Reid through the window one more, and Morgan took that silent treatment and went inside the room. The elder agent was lost in his thoughts about Haley and Jack. He hadn't had the time to really sit and think about it now that it had been a year. It caught his attention that he wanted someone like Rica. When he saw her fuss over Spencer and still she just wanted to know that he was okay. The way his face lit up when she walked in through the doors it showed him that the genius actually knew how to act around a girl. He loved that girl just by the expressions that he made. It made he want someone like that, but most important it made him miss Haley even more.

He looked down at his phone and smiled seeing the picture of Jack covered in flour as his background. He remembered coming home from work only to see the babysitter and him covered head to toe in flour. Hotch couldn't even be mad cause he was actually laughing. It was at that moment did he realize that he had someone like Rica, but just pint sized.

Once Morgan left Hotch wondered into the room and sat down next to him. Reid shifted uncomfortably next to him. Hotch now knew about Rica and it made him feel just a tad bit weird.

"She cares about you a lot." Hotch said.

"Yeah, the feeling is mutual." Reid gave him a half smirk, "I mean I know I can feel love and that I am not a sociopath and all, but sometimes it doesn't feel real." He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well don't think about it too much cause she doesn't seem like a genius like you." Hotch nodded his head and gave him a half smile.

"She isn't, but I don't know if I could deal with someone as smart as me. I think it would scare me." Reid chuckled to himself.

"I don't think I could handle two Reids." Hotch joked.

Reid smiled at him and reached over to grab a new cup of jell-o. Once again he tried to eat and Hotch couldn't help but to smirk at him.

"I am happy that I have Rica." Reid muttered into the cup. He didn't think his boss caught it, but he did.

"You are lucky Reid." Hotch nodded and got up.

Reid noticed the look on his face, and he too knew that it has been over a year since Haley's death. The Doctor thought to himself how he would feel if he lost Rica and he didn't car if he only knew her for a year he knew that it would hurt him very badly.

"Hotch, you know you are lucky too." Reid smiled at him.

Hotch nodded his head and walked out the door. Reid was right, he was lucky cause at home he did have someone to care about just as much as Reid cared about Rica. It was in a different sense but Hotch knew what he was talking about. He stole a glance at the background of his phone and smiled at the smiling picture of Jack. He was just as lucky.


End file.
